Usually pipe connecting elements for compound and corrugated pipes are manufactured by injection molding. By pipe connecting elements, what is meant is bifurcations or branches, bends or angles as well as insertion sockets. Such pipe connecting elements, produced by injection molding, due to their inherent concept, do not represent the principle of light construction, a distinguishing feature of double walled pipes or compound pipes and corrugated pipes. Moreover, the cost of injection molding tools is extremely high.
It is known to manufacture pipe connecting elements for simple corrugated pipes from calibrated pipes or hollow sections, whose inner cross-section fits the outer cross-section of the to-be-connected pipe. These pipe connecting elements are manufactured from several sections, which are joined with each other on their butt joint surfaces by fusion, adhesion or the like.